1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method and an apparatus for measuring and updating data pertaining to electric power consumed by a load through power outlets and terminals via optical and RFID signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
AC power outlets, AC power cable assemblies and other AC power sources that are the power connecting points in residences, businesses, industry, entertainment and public facilities including hotels and other buildings do not provide and/or generate data pertaining the electrical power being consumed or current being drained through them, be it by a random load or by appliances that are fixedly connected to the AC power such as lights, HAVC and boilers.
The demand for power saving and consumption reporting is becoming a global issue that needs to be addressed. Electrical systems and devices should be provided with the circuits for reporting power consumption, current drain and/or appliance statuses. Such circuits, including intelligent reporting AC outlets are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,639,907, 7,649,727, 7,864,500, 7,973,647, 8,041,221, 8,148,921, 8,170,722, 8,175,463, 8,269,376 and in the U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/945,125, 13/086,610 and 13/349,939.
Dedicated controllers, video interphone monitors and shopping terminals for communications within a building pertaining current drain, power consumption and appliances statuses including the reporting of such data via the Internet and other networks are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,603,842, 6,940,957, 7,461,012, 8,117,076 and the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/599,275. All listed above patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The disclosed AC outlets and other AC power sources need to be updated at times, particularly with the need to verify the power consumed values. The consumed AC power value is calculated on the basis of the current drain and the measured voltage which mandates the measuring of both the voltage level and the current value along the AC sinusoidal curve at high speed intervals.
The sinusoidal curve of the AC power line is distorted due to uneven loads, switching power supplies and other nonlinear loads affecting the shape of the sinusoidal curve, at each AC outlet, sub outlet or other AC terminals.
As the AC distortion by the loads are being changed at random and/or their current drain value changes over time the accuracy of the measured power consumption at the source need to be checked and calibrated. Each intelligent AC outlet and other AC current drain reporting device, be it via lightguide (POF), fiber optic cable, RF, IR or low voltage bus line, the AC outlet must be updated with a given load, the appliance particulars and the measured power consumption must be calibrated.
The AC outlet particulars, including sub outlets and the particulars of the connected appliance or the load consuming the power, including any other reported data must be formed into a simple code or command. Moreover, the updating and/or the calibrating hand tool, termed loader or calibrator, is made such that tenants or dwellers that are not technical savvy will be able to operate comfortably. It is the tenants or dwellers that need to process the loading, updating, upgrading, adjusting and/or calibrating without the help of an electrician or a communication IT expert.
The loader or the calibrator should be a low cost device, such that the user can afford to keep at his residence or office, for updating and calibrating AC outlets regularly when an appliance is being plugged into the AC outlet. Or keep it just for random use when updates are needed.
The use of an IR remote control for optically updating appliances and AC outlets particulars for identifying the appliances, the outlets and their locations are disclosed in the above US patents, specifically in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,041,221, 8,148,921 and 8,170,722. However all the disclosed remote controls are used for updating particulars of the AC outlets, appliances and light bulbs, but not for adjusting, calibrating and/or verifying the power consumption reporting. A single simple to use and a low cost device is needed for the updating, adjusting and calibrating the power reporting accuracy, including the updating of home automation operation particulars and controls.